Hard Luck Woman
by Marinaas
Summary: Você será uma mulher de sorte, até encontrar seu homem. - Penúltima fanfic que posto temporariamente.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, Naruto já tinha virado hokague e sambado na cara de toda aquela ralé, que almeja tomar seu posto merecido.

**Rated**: K

**Avisos**: Pois bem, a música abaixo pertencente ao Kiss, chama-se: ''_Hard Luck Woman_'' e eu já escrevi outra história utilizando a mesma. Porém destacando meu ship favorito de One Piece: Zoro e Nami (sério, eu ainda não compreendi as pessoas que shippam ShikaTema não shipparem ZoNami. Caraleo, ambos possuem tantas semelhanças) -q

Maaaas, enfim, venho por meio deste aviso comunicar que ficarei afastada do fandom temporariamente. Sabem, ultimamente estou achando tudo que escrevo clichê e meio óbvio, ou seja, estou em crise. Poxa, escrevo desde 2008 (comunidades fake do orkut, valem?) e uma hora tinha que dar ''error 404 found'' na mente. Tipo, eu amo ShikaTema como SEMPRE e mesmo o mangá estando a bosta que está, eu sempre continuarei amando-os! Vou apenas dar um tempo mesmo, até surgir diversas ideias foderosas como antes, e trazê-las todas para vocês!

Tenho acompanhado One Piece também (ASSISTAM, É FODA DEMAIS) e já que tenho um shipp lindo e especial lá também, é natural que venha a minha cabecinha-oca diversas ideias que enquadrem-se a eles! O tempo escasso também não me permite que eu seja tão assídua como antes, porém o fator mais agravante, foi o citado acima! Espero que me entendam! Retornarei no shippuden -q

Então, boa leitura!

* * *

**Hard Luck Woman - Mulher de sorte**

Havia sido assaltada há poucos minutos atrás. Sem carro importado, sem sua bolsa caríssima, tampouco documentos. _Enfurecida._ _Desnorteada._ _Perdida._ Esses adjetivos lhe qualificavam puramente nesse exato momento.

Desconhecia o local no qual transitava. Morava do outro lado da cidade. Transportes não circulavam hoje, pois era feriado. Pessoas? Poderia contar em suas mãos a quantidade destas na avenida que percorria. A luz da lua e algumas luminárias clareavam seu caminho sombrio. Olhava de um lado para outro dando passos largos, desconfiada de cada movimento a sua volta.

Seu estômago emitia ruídos estridentes. Estava faminta. Evidente, não saboreou absolutamente nada que foi servido na despedida de solteiro de Sakura. Como resposta indireta ao seu órgão, avistou do lado oposto da avenida uma cafeteria. O letreiro do estabelecimento iluminava a quilômetros, chamando a atenção de qualquer pessoa que caminhasse sem rumo em meio ao frio da noite, ou seja, ela. Aparentava ser tão aconchegante! Umedeceu seus lábios com a língua. Era inebriante supor que se aprazeria com sanduíches caprichados.

Obviamente suplicaria para que o vendedor lhe cedesse algumas guloseimas gratuitamente, afinal, todo seu dinheiro encontrava-se concentrado no poder de meliantes.

Posicionou-se ao lado do semáforo, aguardando que a cor do mesmo ficasse favorável. Mirava o sinal e o estabelecimento almejado praticamente na mesma fracão de segundos. Seu corpo implorava por alguma partícula de carboidrato ou o que quer que fosse. Estava tão próxima de satisfazê-lo!

Finalmente pôs-se a atravessar com segurança. Nenhum automóvel transitava pelo local, deixando a pista vazia apenas para ela. Caminhava lentamente fascinada, hipnotizada, extasiada, pela cafeteria que se aproximava ainda mais. Fantasiava os petiscos que poderia encontrar: doces, chocolates, sanduíches...

Um impacto repentino por pouco não a derrubou no chão. Algum automóvel em alta velocidade passou bem próximo ao seu corpo, fazendo-o estremecer. Sentiu o vento rigoroso e inalou a poeira circundando seu corpo deixada pelo veículo. Intacta, mirava fixamente o automóvel se afastar abismada pela falta de educação do motorista.

Praguejou enfurecidamente, murmurando insultos à pessoa atrás o volante. Ora, havia atravessado corretamente para que um idiota qualquer a matasse de susto? Tomaria as providências necessárias! Não agora.

Redirecionou seu olhar a cafeteria, agora com o letreiro desiluminado e portas arriadas.

''_Closed_'' Era o que estava na placa pendurada a porta.

Respirou profundamente tentando encontrar alguma justificativa para essa falta de sorte. Nunca foi uma mulher supersticiosa, tampouco paranoica, mas dessa noite em diante cogitou em modificar sua opinião. Culpou momentaneamente a si mesma, pois caso seus pensamentos não estivessem fixo em executar o motorista maluco que quase a atropelara, concentraria sua atenção em que realmente lhe interessava: _a comida._

Pôs-se a retornar seu trajeto desconhecido pela rua deserta, chutando algumas latinhas encontradas pelo trajeto. Estranhava o lugar em que passava e também já nem queria mais saber.

Escutou um leve ''_crack_'' e titubeou sobre o chão no processo. Desequilibrara-se, porém antes de despencar na calcada, se agarrou a uma árvore próxima. Averiguou o ocorrido e percebeu que seu salto havia quebrado.

- Droga! – resmungou, atirando suas sandálias para longe. Mataria seu irmão do meio por presenteá-la com calcados vagabundos.

Sem carro, sem bolsa, sem dinheiro, sem transporte, sem rumo e tampouco sandálias. A situação era desesperadora. E conforme ela tentasse se livrar desta, mais se prejudicava. Uma dor de cabeça – _naturalmente provocada pelo estrasse_ – deixava Temari ainda mais desnorteada, e a impossibilitava de raciocinar mais profundamente nas medidas que tomaria para retornar a sua residência em segurança - _ou tão em segurança quanto esperava, após essa noite tumultuada_.

Enquanto caminhava, agora rapidamente, abraçou a si mesma tentando se agasalhar do vento rigoroso preponderante no local. Acarou o céu escuro, acompanhando nuvens nebulosas que se conglomeravam sobre este. Uma pequena partícula de água despencou do céu e pousou em sua face. Junto a esta, outras caíam bruscamente desaguando no chão, em meio a ventania que levantava poeira juntamente com folhas das árvores. Definitivamente, ela não precisava de uma tempestade repentina no momento.

- Era só que faltava! – suspirou pesadamente, já conformada em encarar a tormenta pesada.

Seu corpo estava encharcado devido à tempestade rigorosa que não cessava. O vestido preto que trajava, grudava em seu corpo conforme molhava. Posicionou-se sob a marquise de uma loja de roupas a fim de se proteger. Assentou-se na escada pequena defronte a pista principal, observando tormenta e os trovões unidos para agravar seu humor.

O único automóvel que circulava pelo local parou a sua frente. Cor preta e bastante luxuoso, não despertou sequer a atenção e a desconfiança da loira. Afinal, caso fosse algum meliante não lucraria em nada ao assaltá-la, no mínimo, adquiriria algum hematoma provocado por Temari, devido sua irritação justificável.

- Temari? – a voz masculina ecoou do carro, fazendo a loira levantar-se e rumar lentamente em direção ao automóvel. Nenhum ladrão conhecia seu nome – _não que ela conhecesse_.

O vidro da janela arriou-se por completo e o humor da Sabaku foi modificado repentinamente.

- Ora, ora... você! – sorriu escarnecidamente, apoiando seus braços na janela do automóvel. Esqueceu-se da chuva rigorosa que percorria seu corpo, no mesmo instante que encarou o idiota dentro do automóvel.

O moreno atendia por ''_preguiçoso_'', '_'bebê-chorão_'' ou até mesmo pelo simplório ''_idiota_''. Era difícil para a loira pronunciar Shikamaru - _seu nome de fato_. Trabalhavam no mesmo escritório dividindo diversas vezes a mesma sala. Ela detinha um cargo pouco acima do dele pelo seu tempo na empresa, e ainda sim, costumavam ser vistos muito próximos, gerando especulações maliciosas dos demais.

- Surpresa em me ver aqui? – ele indagou exalando _aquele_ sorriso lateral, despertando efeitos indescritíveis na loira.

- Na verdade... eu não sabia que _bebês_ podiam dirigir! – respondeu ironicamente no intuito de chatear o moreno.

- Vai entrar ou prefere ficar suportando essa chuva? – cortou, ao mesmo segundo que abria a porta do automóvel.

- Achei que não perguntaria. – retrucou, exalando uma magnitude inigualável para alguém que havia sofrido transtornos irreparáveis durante a noite.

Bateu a porta do carro e recusou o paletó que o Nara havia lhe oferecido. Estava dependendo demais dele e seu orgulho não permitia que ela aceitasse mais cortesias.

Temari se sentia uma idiota. Tinha tudo para permanecer revoltada com o motorista, com homem da cafeteria que a fechou antes do horário habitual, com a chuva repentina e tudo mais. Porém viu seu humor ser modificado abruptamente ao ver esse idiota sexy, o qual gentilmente lhe ''_resgatou_'' dos perigos da rua. - _ela odiava ser resgatada, ainda mais por um idiota como ele. Mas era isso, ou alguns dias de cama com febre alta e resfriado rigoroso._

Observava as ruas desertas juntamente com a iluminação dos prédios e auditores, que acompanhavam a velocidade do automóvel conduzido atentamente por Shikamaru. Esboçou um sorriso devido seus pensamentos sobre ele e após uma vasta reflexão acerca de sua noite.

- O que foi? – perguntou o moreno sorrindo, sem retirar sua atenção do volante.

- Minha noite foi uma merda. – ela ainda sorria, relatando casualmente os fatos. – Estou sem automóvel, sem dinheiro, dentro de um carro conduzido por um chorão e rumando para um lugar desconhecido. Aonde você está me levando?

- Para meu apartamento. – disse tranquilamente enquanto desviava de uma curva. – Antes que você queira saltar gritando feito uma louca, saiba que a pista em direção a sua cidade foi interditada devido a tempestade.

- Você não havia contado isso, bebê. E eu nem ao menos consenti em ir a sua casa! Ou seja, posso classificar isso como sequestro!

- Você entrou no quarto e não disse que queria ir de fato para sua casa. Tecnicamente isso não é um sequestro, problemática.

**xx**

Adentrou no apartamento ao lado dele que fechou a porta, deixando o molho de chaves sobre a mesinha lateral. O apartamento era perfeitamente aformoseado para um homem que morava sozinho. Havia alguns objetos acima do sofá esbranquiçado no centro da sala, constratando com a estante repleta dos mais variados livros. O fogo da lareira iluminava o ambiente e o calor que emanava da mesma, deixava o cômodo mais aconchegante, despertando a moleza no corpo exausto da loira.

Shikamaru afastou rapidamente as almofadas que estavam sobre a poltrona ao lado da lareira, para Temari acomodar-se. A face ruborizada dele era evidente, embora tentasse omiti-la. Sentia-se desconfortável ao permitir que aquela mulher – _cuja dominava seus sonhos por muito tempo_ – flagrasse alguma parte de sua residência em desordem. Essa situação despertou gargalhadas internas na loira, que se deslumbrava ainda mais com o aspecto preguiçoso e tímido que era preponderante no Nara.

A poltrona agora livre de quaisquer empecilho, permitiu que a problemática se assentasse confortavelmente. Segurou uma almofada em seu colo, inclinando-se para trás, usufruindo de toda suavidade do móvel, sem preocupar-se com dores dorsais ou lombares. Recebia o calor que emanava das chamas, observando de soslaio o moreno rumar em direção a adega de vinho. Derramou o conteúdo azulado de uma da garrafa extensa e belamente decorada, numa taca de cristal. Apanhou também algumas toalhas no interior de seu closet, dirigindo-se a mulher acomodada no sofá. Depositou a toalha de cor branca - _assim como quase tudo em sua casa_ - sobre o corpo álgido e tremelicante da Sabaku. Concedeu para ela a bebida em suas mãos, despertando um sorriso triunfante nos lábios rosados da loira.

- Vinho esquenta mais que chocolate. - foi tudo que ele disse, antes que ela se pronunciasse.

- Tenho o costume de esquecer que você é tão inteligente quanto eu. - sorriu escarnecidamente, permitindo que o líquido azulado tocasse sua boca e o sabor de uva tomasse seu paladar. Sentiu o sabor meio amargo percorrer-lhe a garganta, provocando uma quentura saborosa indescritível pelo seu trajeto interno. - Já estou avisando-lhe: não conseguirá me embriagar facilmente.

- Isso não estava nos meus planos, mulher.

- Assim como não estava nos meus ser resgatada por um idiota. E aqui estou. - salientou Temari com sua habitual ironia, erguendo a taca quase vazia para Shikamaru, que a imitou no ato. Sorrisos discretos e maliciosos foram trocados e ambos brindaram simplesmente por nada. O que era divertido para loira, pois após ter perdido seus preciosos bens durante a noite, viu-se ali... brindando sem nenhum motivo - _até por que ela não detinha_ - com um homem possuidor da prática irritante de chamá-la de problemática, que cuidava dela com demasiado afinco - _a ponto de fazê-la se derreter completamente._

Talvez essa noite não fosse tão sofrida quanto havia imaginado. Quando o contemplava, detinha a absoluta certeza disso.

- Não quero que você fique me fazendo favores. - ressaltou Temari seriamente, depositando a taca vazia sobre a escrivaninha mais próxima. Ela abominava depender de terceiros - _mais precisamente dele, que era um bebê-chorão em sua concepção - _até mesmo em situações conturbadas pela qual passou. Porém não havia se arrependido de ter aceitado a ajuda do moreno. E sendo sincera consigo mesma, estava apreciando a companhia daquele idiota. - Um dia eu lhe retribuirei. Pode ter certeza.

- Cobrarei. - completou Shikamaru, agachando-se a fim de acercar-se do corpo relaxado na poltrona. Apanhou a mão da loira que repousava sobre a almofada, entrelaçando-a na sua. - Com juros e tudo que tenho direito.

Ela apenas projetou seu corpo para frente, agarrando a gola da camisa social que ele trajava, trazendo-o para si. Colou seus lábios no dele vagarosamente, permitindo sentir todo o sabor adocicado de sua boca.

Por certo, ele já não precisava cobrar nada pelo ''_favor_'' - _com intenções bem claras desde o início_.

Temari não poderia imaginar que as experiências traumatizantes que havia sofrido naquela noite, proporcionariam-lhe uma felicidade tão repentina. '_'Que seja duradoura_'' desejava internamente, rendendo-se aos abraços calorosos do moreno.

Shikamaru levantou-se repentinamente deixando a loira atordoada. Não era muito educado deixar uma convidada ao léu. Ainda mais uma convidada a qual ele acabara de exercer carinhos não habituais.

- Aonde você vai? - indagou Temari, já levantada.

- Para meu quarto. - ele respondeu rumando em direção ao cômodo. - E você vem comigo!

Era tudo o que ela queria ouvir. Diante uma ordem como essa, não poderia simplesmente dar para trás. Ora, desde quando ele havia se tonado tão exigente? Ela descobriria depois, visto que não era a ocasião apropriada para questionamentos. Correu em direção ao Nara exibindo um sorriso estampado em sua face. Os problemas haviam sido esquecidos e no momento, apenas ele importava.

**I keep telling you hard luck woman** / _Eu continuo lhe dizendo mulher de má sorte_

**You ain't a hard luck woman** / _Você não é uma mulher de má sorte_

**You'll be a hard luck woman** / _Você será uma mulher de má sorte_

**Baby, till you find your man** / _Baby, até encontrar seu homem_

Um apartamento luxuoso, vinho saboroso e o homem nem tão ideal. Temari definitivamente era uma mulher de muita sorte.

* * *

**Notas**: Quem gostou, já sabe o que fazer para deixar-me alegre. Reviews são sempre bem-vindas (mais que favoritos, até)!

Beijos *-*


End file.
